Homestar and Homsar Unite!
by frostedbutts
Summary: When everyone in Free Country goes missing except Homsar and Homestar, the 2 have to put aside their differences to find everyone. This story starts off slow, but read anyway. Rated PG just to be safe.
1. Just Another Day?

**Homestar and Homsar Unite**

Hi! This is my second fanfic, and I hope everyone likes it. Homsar and Homestar have to put their differences aside.... But do They really have any differences? This starts out kinda slow, but read all of it anyway.

Chapter 1 - Just Another Day?

It was a nice day in Free Country, USA, and Strong Mad, Strong Bad, and the Cheat were playing Trogdor on their old arcade game. Strong Mad and Strong Bad had already beaten up Strong Sad for the day, so they were ready to start the day. The cheat played Trogdor first. Then Strong Bad, who was having trouble with it.

"Oh, crap! I always get stuck on level 12," Said Strong Bad as he kicked the Trogdor arcade game. "MY TURN!" screamed Strong Mad, pushing Strong Bad out of the way. Strong Mad lost at level One, then kicked the machine really angrily. He kicked it so hard the machine said, "Troogg..dooor....." And the screen went black. The cheat squeaked, "Meh meh??" as to say, "What the crap just happened??" Then, in a swirl of lights and confusion, the 3 of them disppeared.

Later, Homestar decided to break into the Strong House again. He looked arounds. "Stwong Bad? Stwong Baaad!?" He looked around. The house was empty, except for Strong Sad in his room, waiting to be pummeled by his older brothers. Homestar ran into Strong Sad's bedroom. "I can't find your owder bwothers!" Strong Sad looked up. "Really? My prayers have been answered?" Homestar said, "I think I should set up a search party." He called for a meeting at The Stick.

"Evewybody, Stwong Bad, Stwong Mad, and The Cheat are missing. I looked evewywhere, but I couldn't find him! So I want evewyone to look for him."

So the decision was made. Everybody looked high and low for them, even split up into search groups, but he was nowhere to be found. But when Marzipan, Pom-Pom, and Strong Sad went to his basement, and saw the Trogdor game, they all stopped and looked at it for a minute.

In seconds, they disappeared. Instead of the game saying, "Trogdor!", It just laughed devilishly.

3 more people had gone missing.

First chapter, hope you like it! Next chapter: Where the Crap are They? Coach Z, Bubs, The King Of Town, and The Poopsmith go missing, Leaving Homestar and Homsar.

Please R&R! Thanx!


	2. Where The Crap Are They?

Homestar and Homsar Unite!

Chapter 2 - Where The Crap Are They?

As you may remember, 6 people went missing. And the Trogdor game may have something to do with it.... Read on!

The only ones left were Homestar, Homsar, The King Of Town, The Poopsmith, Bubs, and Coach Z.

"Things awe Getting fishy hewe," Said Homestar. Homsar just looked at the sky, seeming like he was in another world. "AaAaAaAa.." he mumbled. The Poopsmith stood in silence. The King of Town complained that he was hungry, Bubs said he should watch his shop, and Coach Z complained he was tired.

"Lets just settle this once and for all, and go check out the basement where the others disappeared," Said Bubs. "Who's with me?" "Me! Me! Me!" said Coazh Z, and the King Of Town. The Poopsmith held up a sign that said, "Me." On it. They all followed Bubs. Except Homestar and Homsar. "Well, should we go, too?" Homestar asked Homsar. "AaAaAaA, Eggs and Yams are good for ham!" Homestar paused, then said, "Yeah, I thought so, too. Wets go!" Homestar ran toward's Strong Bad's House, followed by Homsar. "Wait four minutes to eat paper tigers," said Homsar.

When they got there, Bubs started the game. There was that devilish laugh again, and Everyone except Homestar and Homsar were sucked into the game. "WaOaH, That's one crazy jengajam!" Said Homsar. Homestar just replied, "You got that wight, man. We gotta save them! Said Homestar, starting up the Trogdor game.

Short chapter, I know, but I'm getting kinda sleepy. Stay tuned for more of my fanfic!

Next Chapter: Trogdor!


	3. Trogdor!

Ch. 3--Trogdor!

In the last chapter...

_When they got there, Bubs started the game. There was that devilish laugh again, and Everyone except Homestar and Homsar were sucked into the game. "WaOaH, That's one crazy jengajam!" Said Homsar. Homestar just replied, "You got that wight, man. We gotta save them! Said Homestar, starting up the Trogdor game._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I just dont get it!" Said Homestar, staring at the game.

Homsar stared at Homestar, as if wondering what to do next.

"We have to pass this sort of.. test... This.. machine!"

Homsar stares at the machine, then to Homestar. "AaAaAa, The box is in the well!"

Homestar may not have been very bright, but he was pretty good at the Trogdor game.But Homsar was the one that passed the final level. Level 100. Homestar was amazed. "You did it, man! You passed the test!" Homsar looked surprised. "WaOaH, I'd like to thank my many fans," He said. They both smiled. But the happiness didnt last long.

The game sucked them into it. They landed right on their behinds, then got up. They saw something that was never expected.All of the others were in cages, or boxes. All of them were screaming, except the poopsmith, who sat in silence. Homestar looked around. Homsar seemed dazed. "Sweet mother of mystery! What going on here?" Homestar shouted. Someone turned around. It was.... Trogdor?? Trogdor seemed amazed. "How'd YOU get here?!" He said. "You shouldn't be here! You should be wandering around like idiots! Level 27 is impossible, so how did you get to level 100?!"

Homsar said, "AaAaA, Your pants are very unattractive!" Trogdor growled at him. Homestar said, "Sooooo.. Uh, can we have our friends back or something? I'm hungry." Trogdor laughed. "Its not that easy. To get your _friends _back, first you'll have to battle me.. Oh yes.. and to make things fair..." He put a tray of weapons out. "Take one, each of you." The weapons were a short, chipped wooden dagger, a water pistol, a potato, and a butter knife. Being the idiots they were, Homestar took the water pistol, and Homsar took the potato. But these weapons will be quite useful later on, you'll soon see.

Trogdor put the tray back. "And my weapon of choice...." He turned to the rest of them in cages and grinned. He chanted something. "Arru angledesh shnaakana yuru tenhh!" All of their eyes turned red. "Will you obey me?" Trogdor said to them. "Yes, we will obey," They all said, except The Poopsmith, who just nodded.

Homestar said to Homsar, "This is going to be hard, Im sure of it."

_To Be Continued.... _

Well, there you go. I just want to remind you, reviews are greatly appreciated!

So, Till next time, bye!


	4. The Grand Finale

Author's Note: Im really sorry I didn't write in this for a long time. I was just lazy, to say the truth. I want to finish up this fic before I start a brand new one. Sorry, for any of you who actually LIKED this fic, (I personally hate it) My next fic Will be better.

**The Grand Finale**

Homestar and Homsar looked around at all of them. They were under Trogdor's control now.

Trogdor grinned. "Looks as if the odds are against you!"

Homestar gripped the water pistol in his hand. "We'll see about that, Dinoman!"

Homsar stared emotionlessly into his potato. "I ate the shoes!"

Homestar and Trogdor ignored this, and Homestar finally got an Idea. He aimed the water pistol at Trogdor at his eye and squinted. It was right there, right on the spot. He aimed and...

WHOOSH!

A burst of water got Trogdor right in the eye. He winced and ran in a circle. "My eye! Gte this out of my eye!" Homsar somehow knew what he had to do and threw the potato at Trogdors mouth. It went down and a gagging sound was heard.

"Gack! G... " He began, but choked on the potato and fell.

The others, once under Trogdors control, were dumbfounded. Trogdor lay on the ground, only twitching. Finally, he disappeared and text appeared above them, it read:

YOU BEAT THE GAME! CONGRATURATION. YOU GET TOOTY-TWO BONUS POINTS.

Strong Bad stared up at the text, surprised. "You beat the game! How didBut whatdjI never could beat that!" Strong Bad looked around. "Wait, where are we?" But before Homestar could answer, they were teleported back to Free Country, USA, and they didn't remember anything that had happened that day. Everything was as it was before, but when Homestar snuck into Strong Bad's house to play Trogdor, the congratualating text appeared on the screen again.

"Hm, I wonder who could've beat it," Homestar said and shrugged. He didn't care, anyways. Everything was pretty good for now.

EpilogueTrogdor was beaten, and was eventually replaced by Lode Runner.

Nobody ever remembered what happened, and probably never will. The King Of Town got the old Trogdor Game and got sucked into it. Nobody really cared about him, though.

Author's Note: Well, sorry for that waste of space. I promise my next fic will be better.


End file.
